


Proving To Each Other, Romance Is Boring

by eammovies



Series: Jake Peralta and his many plights [8]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: BIG TRIGGER WARNING FOR SUICIDE, Drabble, F/M, Feelings Realization, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, No Beta Cause I'm LAZY, Suicide, The Author Regrets Everything, Wordcount: 100-500, god this is sad as shit, kind of a vent, literally i wrote this months ago and i thought i should post it, very short, very very unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eammovies/pseuds/eammovies
Summary: "He'd always thought about doing this, but he's never gotten this close. He's never been so close to freedom. To sweet escape."OR: Jake can't take this anymoreTW FOR SUICIDE it does mention how he does it and says when he does it but there's no gore
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Series: Jake Peralta and his many plights [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659163
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Proving To Each Other, Romance Is Boring

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this months ago, but i'd thought i'd share it cause when i reread it i actually liked it. anyways thanks for reading hope you enjoy!  
> also if you see a typo i apologize i have not checked this over and i don't feel like it so i'm not going to
> 
> !!!!!!!! TW // SUICIDE !!!!!!!!!!

Jake sits on his couch unmoving. His stomach turns. He holds the pill bottle in his right hand and the bottle of alcohol in the other. A deadly mix. 

He'd always thought about doing this, but he's never gotten this close. He's never been so close to freedom. To sweet escape. 

Before he brings the bottles to his mouth, he thinks of them. His family. He wonders how they'll react. He honestly doesn't know. He hopes he never has to know. His stomach feels like it's gonna explode.

Then he gets to Amy. Amy, the only reason he hadn't done this three years ago. Amy, the only reason he gets up in the morning. And he thinks, “how did i get to a point where not even Amy can keep me alive?” but in reality he knows exactly how.

He's here because of her. He can't keep on being a burden to her. He can't keep stopping her from living her dreams. He can't keep holding her back. He can't keep being her liability. 

So he thinks this is the right move ( _it's not_ ). He decides this is what he needs to do ( _it's actually the exact opposite_ ). Deep down he likes to think he could've got better ( _he still can_ ). But he doesn't care. He's doing this. 

He brings the pills to his lips. He pours them in his mouth then takes a swig of alcohol to wash it down. Then after about thirty minutes, everything starts spinning. It gets worse as time goes on. He's in this state when he realizes it's her. It's always been her. She's what can save him. And most importantly, he realizes, he can be saved. He reaches out for his phone. He grabs it then dials her number. Then everything goes dark.


End file.
